King of the Forest
by Chamelaucium
Summary: There's a new King in town - and it's not Thranduil! Dwarf fluff. Young Fíli and Kíli give their uncle a bit of a fright...


**_King of the Forest_**

Thorin strolled at a sedate pace through the forest close to his home, keeping a tight grip on the hands of the two young dwarflings at his side who were both straining to run off and begin exploring. But Thorin was determined not to let them go; he'd promised their mother he'd keep them safe, and safe they would stay.

'Uncle Thorin, please let us go! We want to explore!' one of the young dwarves wailed pitifully.

Thorin sighed. He didn't really like keeping them on such a tight rein. Perhaps if he made them promise not to go far…

'Alright, Fíli. How about you both see how many little pebbles you can find, eh? Don't go farther than… that tree, there, alright? Now go!'

Fíli and Kíli's faces brightened considerably at their uncle's words, and soon the two of them were storming off, racing around the undergrowth searching for little rocks and arguing amiably over the possession of any they found.

Soon Kíli came back to Thorin, looking a little long faced.

'What's up, Kíli?'

'This forest is boring, uncle. There aren't any pebbles or rocks to find.'

'Yes there are, Kíli! You're just not very good at finding them!' Fíli's voice was heard, teasing his younger brother.

Thorin looked up; he couldn't see his older nephew anywhere…

'Fíli? Fíli! Where are you! Come back right now, young dwarf, or you will be in _so_ much trouble when we get back…'

He turned to enlist Kíli's help, but to his utter dismay Kíli had also vanished. Thorin's stomach shrivelled to a lead weight; Dís would kill him if he returned without her two sons… He should never have come into the forest; he should have known that Dwarves and forests did not make a good combination.

Desperately he began searching for them, heart in his mouth, running around and checking behind every tree, under every bush and in every little ditch in case they had fallen in and hurt themselves. When he couldn't find them, he grew more and more distraught.

Where had they gone? How could they just have disappeared?

Suddenly a little giggle from above his head alerted him to his nephews' presence. His whole body sagged with relief as he realised that they had only gone and climbed a tree, for Aulë's sake! These were two either unnatural or just very inquisitive little dwarves.

He decided to play along with their little game, now it was clear that they hadn't got lost, or been captured by wandering elves.

Heaving a great sigh, Thorin looked around him, deliberately avoiding looking up into the green canopy, where the rustling of leaves and occasional giggle or disgruntled '_ouch_' were the tell-tale signs of his nephews' hiding place.

'Oh, Fíli, Kíli, where are you? Where have my nephews gone? Oh, dear, what will they say when I return without you?'

He gave a shrug.

'Ah well. If naughty dwarflings will go and get lost, at least uncle Thorin gets more dinner!'

'No, no! Uncle Thorin, you can't eat our dinner!' outraged cries suddenly broke the peace of the forest as two little dwarflings scrambled out of the tree, desperate to stop their uncle from taking their share of dinner.

Laughing, Thorin encircled his two nephews in a large hug, which of course they then tried to squirm out of almost instantly.

'Uncle Thorin, uncle Thorin,' Kíli protested, 'we have something for you!'

'Oh?' asked Thorin. 'What is it?'

Fíli grinned and held something out to his uncle. It was a circlet of twigs, with leaves poking out of it at various points, and it was only just circular in shape.

'It's a _crown_,' Fíli said reverently.

'Is it, now?' Thorin replied, and then Kíli took it from his brother's hands and placed it onto Thorin's head. It was rather uncomfortable, actually, but Fíli and Kíli were looking at him so adoringly that Thorin cleared his throat and adjusted his pose to be more regal.

'Now you're the real king,' Kíli whispered reverently.

'You're the king of uncles!' Fíli added. 'Because you're the best.'

'Indeed I am!' Thorin replied majestically. His heart was warmed by his two little nephews; they were incredibly dear to him. He almost teared up when Fíli said he was the best uncle, but he quickly shook himself – this was no way for the King under the Mountain to behave, even if he didn't actually as of yet have his kingdom. But that day would come, he promised himself.

'Do you know what this king says?' he asked his two young nephews, regarding them sombrely.

'No,' chorused Fíli and Kíli together.

'He says that if you don't give him a _big hug_ he'll have to throw you in the _dungeons!_' he swooped down and caught them in an embrace, and with many cries of mirth Fíli and Kíli hugged their uncle tight – so tight that he nearly toppled over with their combined weight on top of him.

Ruffling their hair, he righted himself and released them from the embrace. Chuckling, Thorin took a hand each and together the trio headed for home. Not long after they began walking Kíli gave a huge, jaw-cracking yawn, and Fíli followed suit not long after. When Kíli stumbled on a loose root, Thorin picked his youngest nephew up and carried him on his hip, arm wrapped securely around his little body. Soon the same treatment was accorded to Fíli.

And so Thorin Oakenshield returned home, a young nephew tucked under each arm, and a crown of leaves and twigs still perched precariously on his head.

_Finis_

* * *

_**A/N: Unashamed dwarf fluff! I hope you enjoyed. I do like a little bit of a young Fíli and Kíli fic. Please review and let me know what you thought. :)**_


End file.
